This Is My Life
by ThatOneOtherPerson
Summary: Tris is in her last year in college at a large school in her state. She starts a new job at a store and soon, something huge happens to her friends which changes her life drastically. Read to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

Never did i think this would happen to me.

My entire life would change.

That I'd have to let go of everything I knew before.

But it was worth it. Oh so worth it.

* * *

I wake up, knowing today I have an early class. I sit up, looking around my dorm with my roommate Christina snoring as loud as possible. I sigh. She does this all the time. I check the time. 7:34. I get up, not bothering to be quiet. I get up drowsily and change in to a pair of leggings and a long sweater, covering my butt. I find it unnattractive when people don't.

I go to the bathroom take out my braids I slept in, making my hair waiver than usual. I put on a little mascara and foundation. I go back to my bed.

I grab my phone, computer, and all my other necessities and shove them into my bag. I put on my boots and walk out the dorm. Before I do, I wake up Chris.

"Hey Christina, get up. It's 8:10." I say In a small and quiet voice, but loud enough so she can hear me. I push her over off of her stomach. She just groans. I make a small smile to my self and walk out the door, off to my literature class. It's only two and a half hours, staring at 8:30.

I'm a Senior in college studying to become a teacher. It's in the middle of January, so it's "cold" outside, only 19 degrees (Fahrenheit). Where I go to college, Purdue University in Indiana, I feel like people are wimps. They always complain about the weather being too cold. I never find it cold, probably because I love it to muchwith Winter being my favorite season. It just feels right. I want to move where it's cold, maybe around Minnesota or in the East. I don't know.

I reach the building my class is in after the short walk there. It was nice with all the snow on the ground. I love the sound it makes when you step on it.

I walk in and sit in my usual spot. The back row, 5th chair from the aisle. On my left is Christina's boyfriend, Will. On my right is some girl named Jessica. AI don't really know her, but when I do make small talk with her, she's nice, grateful for what she's got.

I see Will come in as I'm turning on my computer go notes since we're getting s lecture today.

"Hey Will." I greet as sits down. "Hey Tris," he responds. I look at the time. 8:27. I sit with my eyes closed. I'm actually really tired since I stayed up until 1AM, a little earlier than usual Thuresday nights. I'm excited for the weekend. literature is my only class on Friday, and since its in th morning I have the rest of the day to do whatever I want. And another two days. it's great.

My professor walks in as I prepare myself for a long lecture.

* * *

I walk out of the class, walking with Will back to my dorm making small talk. He's taking Christina out for an early bruch. I'm not complaining since I get the dorm to myself. But later, I have to go to my new job at a grocery atore called Kroger. I'm gonna be the person who bags the groceries at the 15 items or less lane. Sounds fun, right?

I wouldn't do it if I didn't have to, but I need the money. But hey, it might be fun. I used to go there all the time when I was little.

We reach the dorm and I open it to reveal Christina on her bed in a pair of solid black jeans and and a cute "Purdue" T-Shirt. A more casual outfit for her.

"Oh, hey!" She says getting off of her bed. "Hey," Will and I say. Chris garba her long black jacket that goes down to her knees. She walks to the door where Will is. "Bye Tris!" she says as she slams the door.

I lay down on my bed and set an alarm for 11:15. I fall asleep a couple minutes after I lie down.

* * *

I hear my alarm go off. I open my eyes and get up, turning off the alarm. I get up and stretch as I always do after I sleep. I put on my uniform they have me, put my hair in to a french braid and grab my bag. I check the time; 11:31. Just enough time to walk there and still be really early. But that's good since it's my first day and they need to train me, not that bagging groceries for people requires too much work.

I walk in the store and go to the back where my boss told me to meet him. I go in and I see him. "Hi," I say to Zekez He's pretty attractive, also a senior in college but he's been working here since his first year here he told me.

"Okay, so as you know, you be the person here who's bags he groceries for people. At least that's where you will start. You'll make minimum wage, $7.25 an hour. You work on Fridays from 12:00pm to 7:00pm, Saturday's from !2:00 to 5:00, so you can still go out on Saturday nights. And I'm pretty sure that's it. Anything else you can think of?" he asks. He said it all in a laid back voice. I like him.

I shake my head slowly. "Nope, I think that's it. Thanks." I say, a small smile appearing on my lips. "Okay. Then your coworker, Four, will show you around and how to do everything." I nod. "Wait here and I'll get him." I nod again.

I sit in the hair in the room. It's not very comfy, but I don't really care. The room is dark with dim lighting. Just how I like it. I prefer the dark over the light for some reason. Too much light hurts my eyes.

I hear footsteps and the door opens. "Tris, this is Four. Four, this is Tris."

I look at my new coworker. He has dark brown hair and I think dark blue eyes. He also has a stubbly beard, which I find attractive on him. I usually don't like guys with beards or mustaches.

"Nice to meet you." I say giving him a nod of acknoledgement. "You too." he says. His voice is deep and masculine, almost intimidating. "Shall we get started?"

"Sure," I get up from the chair and follow him to my new job that will probably last for the rest of the school year. Hope it's good, because if not, I'm stuck with it for a while.

**Well, I hope you likes the first chapter!**

**By the way, for the Super Bowl, go Seahawks! Because I was originally going to root for the Patriots, but then I figured out that they cheated. And I don't know if you can tell by the story, but I'm from Indiana. And I don't want to root for cheaters, even if the Seahawks won last year against Denver.**

**Anyways, sorry for any errors, and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

He talks to me as we are walking.

"Okay, so basically the job is pretty simple. All you do is bag the items that you get and put them in to the customers cart. But you also have to be careful about fragile items such as eggs or something. And because you're new at this, In gonna work with you for a little bit until you get the hang of it. That okay?" he asks. I nod. "Yep,"

I follow Four around until he gets to an empty till. Four goes up to the register and I stand by the nagging area. He opens the lane and we wait for the customers to come. "Another thing about this is you have to be efficient and polite, so ask how their day was or if they found everything they needed. Stuff like that." He says quietly to me.

A customer, young woman comes up to our lane. Four starts scanning her stuff. "Hi, did you find everything you needed today?" I ask while smiling at her and I start bagging her items.

"Yep! My brother is came down from Minnesota yesterday and I'm getting the ingredients I need to make him a warm, home-cooked meal for him." She smiles at me.

"Minnesota? No way, alive always wanted to move to the north, I just love the cold." I'm now interested in the conversation. I then realize that all her groceries are bagged. "Have a nice day!"

"Thanks, you too!" she responds as she walks towards the door.

I look at Four with an smug smile with my eyebrows raised. "Did I do good?"

"Yep, you did good." He says with a straight face, slightly nodding. "Well, I can see that you know how to do it all here, thats good."

"Thanks," I respond.

* * *

Well, I'm pretty sure I like my job and the people there. Four introduced me to a guy named Al and a girl named Marlene. I already knew Marlene, though. She's in one of my classes on Tuesday. Al, on the other hand, I didn't know. He seemed Al little... weird. I didn't like him, he gave me a bad feeling.

And like my mom always says, always follow your gut, it's never wrong.

And that's how my mom saw someone get shot.

Her friends dragged her out to the bar when she didn't want to, she had a bad feeling about it. But they made her go out and it happened.

I'm currently sitting under my bed, since my bed is on a loft. My desk and chair are under it with a calendar, files, and other college neccessities like a drawer of snacks. Christina has the same set up on on her side of the room, then we also have a fouton that _I_ payed for.

We're both just doing homework and talking, also eating. It's only 7:20. I had Chris come and pick me up, since she was just at our dorm.

To be honest, we aren't really studying. We're mostly just sitting, talking.

"Hey, can I turn on some music?" I ask. She nods. "Sure, I don't care,"

I go on my computer and go to my music, looking at artists... I finally settle on Katy Perry. I chose her sone firework. Christina hears it and turns to me. "YES! I LIVE THIS SONG!" She has a huge smile on her face. Katy starts to sing and me and Chris strr to sing along.

_Do you get feel, like a plastic bag_

_Drifting through the wind, ready to start again._

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_like a house of cards, one blow from caving in_

I grab a hair brush off my desk along with Christina.

_Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under_

_Screams but no one seems to hear a thing._

_Do you know that there's_

_Still a chance for you_

_'Cause there's a spark in you_

We both get up, smiling and circling each other and singing the lyrics, not caring how loud we are.

_You just gotta_

_Ignite the light And let it shine_

_Just own the night_

_Like the Fourth of July_

_'Cause baby, you're a firework_

_Come on show them what you're worth_

_Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on let your colors burst_

_Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"_

_You're gonna leave before they know_

_You don't have to feel __Like a waste of space_

_You're original __Cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew __What the future holds_

_After a hurricane __Comes a rainbow_

_Maybe the reason why __All the doors are closed_

_So you could open one_

_That leads you to the perfect …_

_Like a lightning bolt_

_Your heart will glow __And when it's time you know_

_You just gotta_

_Ignite the light __And let it shine_

_Just own the night_

_Like the Fourth of July_

By now, we're jumping up and down, screaming the lyrics.

_'Cause baby, you're a firework_

_Come on show them what you're worth_

_Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on let your colors burst_

_Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"_

_You're gonna leave before they know_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through_

_'Cause baby, you're a firework_

_Come on show them what you're worth_

_Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on let your colors burst_

_Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"_

_You're gonna leave before they know_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon,_ _moon, moon_

We both start laughing, out of breath. "That was great," I say breathlessly. Chris nods in agreement. We sit there for a couple minutes. "Encore?" I ask, still partially out of breath. "Teenage dream," she responds. I snile, that's the one I was thinking of.

I click on the song. It starts to play, we start to sing.

**THAT HALFTIME SHOW THO**

**I mean, A-MAZ-ING. I don't know about you guys, but I loved it. I absolutely LOVED it. That's why they were singing Katy Perry, I just thought she did a really good job.**

**She rode in on a tiger, then there were singing sharks and trees and beach balls, then she flew singing firework with so many fireworks booming. Only Katy Perry couldve pulled that off.**

**Sorry about the short chapter by the way,**

**Tell me what you thought of the halftime show and the chapter, I like to hear you guys' opinions.**

**Sorry for any errors, please review!**

**UPDATE:**

**I WATCHED THE END OF THE GAME AND OMG. THAT LAST MINUTE OF THE GAME.**

**The patriots intercepted th ball, gained five yards, and a guy from Seattle started a fight. just... I don't know what to think. Just... wow. They made bad plays I feel like. **

**But that one play, I thought they caught the ball and I, along with a ton of other people, thought it dropped. I forget his name. But... wow.**

**Just wow.**

**That last minute of the game.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

"We should make this a thing," I say breathlessly as I fall back on to my chair.

Christina and I just finished our fourth song, You Can't Win by Kelly Clarkson. We stopped with Katy Perry after Teenage Dream.

But I love the message in You Can't Win. For me, it has a personal meaning, but to sum it all up; nobody's perfect. You're judged no matter what you do.

I look at the time. Only 7:37. So that's good that we didn't waste too much time. "That's was too much fun though." I say, still smiling widely. "Wait. Testing, testing. Ugh, my voice if hoarse." Christina laughs lightly. "Pretty sure mine is too." she pauses. "Yep, it is."

I stand up to go and get us both a water bottle from the "drawer of snacks." as we call it It's such an original name. "...And we're out of water. I'm gonna go and get a couple from the vending machine. Be right back." I say as I grab money out from my wallet. "See ya." Chris responds.

I walk to the elevator. Once it's in sight, I see the doors closing. I start to run/jog over. "Wait!" I say loud enough for them to hear. I see an arm go between the doors, opening it back up. I make it there a couple seconds later. "Thanks you," I say to the stranger, looking down. I look up to see who it was.

We look at each other in quizzical looks. "Four?" "Tris?" We say at the same time. "I didn't know you were in the Dauntless building?!"

"Yeah, so are Zeke and Marlene." He still has a somewhat incredulous and/or surprised look on his face from seeing me. I lean against the bator the elevator as I nod. "I knew about Marlene, we have a same class on Tuesday and we always walk home together. Didn't know about Zeke." I say somewhat distantly. Just thinking.

"...speaking of Zeke," Four says bringing me out of my trance. I look at him alert. "He's throwing a party tomorrow night just for the sake of it. I was wondering if you wanted to go, maybe bring a few friends."

I contemplate my options as he awaits my answer. "Umm, I'm pretty sure I'm free tomorrow night. So, yeah. I'll go. Zeke wouldn't mind, would he?" He shakes his head. "Nah, he was actually going to ask you tomorrow at work since you're new. " The elevator doors open and we both step out, still talking. "Okay. what time should I be there?"

"About 7:00. I'd probably get there a bit later since most people are gonna get there at that time." He informs. "Thanks for the tip. So where's it at?" I ask. "Oh, it's a house right off campus. Here," He says, pulling out his phone. He pushes a couple buttons. "What's your number?" He asks. "It's ***-***-****." He enters it in. "Okay, I'll text you the address in a bit. Okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow?" He nods. "See you tomorrow,"

We both go our separate ways. As I'm going to the vending machine, I hear Four yell "Oh hey Tris! Wear layers!" I hear him shout to me. I look at him quizzically and am about to ask him why, but he's already gone. I continue to the vending machine and get me and Chris six waters since that's all that's left. I start to head back up to the dorm. As I'm thinking, Four starts to drift in to my mind. There's just something about him I like. He seems so open yet closed off like he's letting you know not to mess with him. Oh, and he's attractive.

But honestly, I think that was a pretty good way for him to get my number.

* * *

I open the door and go to the drawer of snacks and put the waters in it, leaving two out for me and Chris. I throw Chris' at her hitting her head. "Owww!" she pouts and throws the nearest thing around her at me. It was a stuffed animal. "Owww!" I say, mocking her. She frowns even more and we both start laughing. I go back to my desk under my bed. Then I remember about the party.

"Oh, hey Chris? Do you want to go to a party tomorrow night? You can bring Will. My friend Four asked me to go and wanted to see if I wanted to bring any friends." I ask already knowing the answer. "Of course I'll go! Do you want me to fix you up?" She asks. She always loves to do my hair, make-up and clothes when she can. "Uh, you can do my hair. I can do my make-up and dress. That okay?" I ask unsurely. "I have to approve of it first." I roll my eyes at her. "Whatever. By the way, he also said to wear layers, whatever that means." She looks at me weirdly. I just shrug.

I turn back to my computer re-typing my notes I took earlier in literature. I need to pay attention now. In my first year of college, I figured out a good way to get exercise and study at the same time.

What you do is you redo your notes so you can say them in an orderly way and organize them in to sections and record yourself saying them on your phone or something and then you can go out jogging or doing any type of exercise while listening to your notes. I think it's a pretty good idea. Sometimes you can't use if for your subject, but sometimes you can. I always do it when I'm able to. Christina stole the idea and does it herself now too. I tell her I'm about to record myself for tomorrow morning so she can shut up and not play any music or something like that. And trust me, it's happened before.

* * *

I stayed up to 11:00 last night. Pretty early for me. And pretty much everyone else I know.

I hear my alarm go off and I groan. I turn over and shut it off. It's 8:00. I look over Christina and see that she's still asleep. She's stayed up later than me I think. I reluctantly get up and change in to some of my cheap, handy-dandy exercise clothes. I put my hair in a pony tail and grab my small gym bag which doesn't have much in it. I plug my earbuds in my phone and start playing my audio notes while I put my tennis shoes on.

I head out the door and start making my way to the gym.

* * *

After about two hours in the gym, I decide to head back to the dorm and get ready for work and just hang around a bit. Christina is probably up by now.

My guess was right. She's up and at her computer. "Hey Chris." She glances at me. "Hi Tris," she says plainly. I put my stuff down by my bed. "I'm gonna go take a shower. See you in a bit." She doesn't answer. I walk to the showers and take a quick and steamy one which feels nice. I walk back and look at the time on my phone. 11:01. I got about an hour before work. I put my hair in to a french braid. I still have time, so i just lie down on my bed and play games on my phone and go on social media like Instagram. Mostly playing games. I get up after a while and leave for Kroger.

* * *

I walk back from work, kind of excited about the party tonight. I haven't been to one in a while. I think I know what I'm going to wear.

I make it back to the dorm and I see that Christina's already taken a shower and is getting ready. I go to my closet and take out one a my leggings and this really cute bright orange flowy top with spaghetti straps. It's shorter in the front and goes down pretty far in the back, covering my butt of course. I take a cheap fake diamond necklace, also adding my nude platform heels which make me a bit taller than I am. I'm Only five feet, five inches but with the heels I'm five feet eight inches. I also grab a white cammi for under the top and a (also nude) leather jacket. I also get a thin pair of shorts to wear under the leggings since Four said to wear layers. I still have no idea why.

I put it all on and I'm impressed with how I look, nodding in approval. I sit at my desk chair and pull out my small mirror beginning to do my makeup. I put on foundation, some red-tinted lip gloss, then some light brown and sparkly eyeshadow to bring out my blue-grey eyes, a thin line of eyeliner, and then mascara. I also fill in my thin eyebrows a bit. Minimal, natural makeup. I go back to the full-body mirror and look at the finished product. I don't look good, but I don't look great. I look... okay I guess. I look over at Christina. "This okay Christina?" I ask her, unsure of what her answer may be.

She turns around stopping what she's doing. Her jaw drops the slightest bit, then she starts smiling. "You look great Tris!" she exclaims at me. I look down and blush a little. "Thanks," I mumble. "Okay, now let me do your hair when I'm done. I think small beach waves would look good with that." She mumbles the last part to herself as she goes back to what she was doing. I just sit at my desk chair again waiting."What time is Will coming?" I ask her. "7:30" she responds. I look at my phone and see it's 7:19. "Eleven minutes."

After a couple minutes of waiting, she finishes and shows me her finished product. A cute red dress with other accessories, including (of course) huge heels. "You look great Christina! Will's gonna like it." I wink at her. She laughs lightly. "Thanks." She comes over and starts to do my hair quickly.

* * *

Will picked up up after Christina did my nicely attempted beach wave hair. I like it. We arrive at the house, walking up to the doors and we go in.

**I hope you liked the chapter! **

**By the way, they are going to play a little truth or dare in the next chapter, so leave suggestions for what you want them to do**

**Once again, sorry for any errors! And please review!**


End file.
